


Stag Nights Are Illogical

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, couldnt be bothered writing in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very quick fic because I couldn't sleep. Chekov and Sulu are getting married and while Pavel's still off in Russia, Sulu's with the rest of the bridge crew. Kirk decides that a stag night is in order, despite Spock's protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag Nights Are Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a very very quick fic. it took me all of twenty minutes to write and I have no idea of what was happening at the time. It's probably very inaccurate from a Vulcan biological perspective, but I had fun doing it, which is what's important, right? With any luck its a bit cute.

"No."

"Spock, don't be like that."

"I must refuse, Captain. Such celebrations of belligerence are against all Vulcan ethic codes."

"I refuse to believe that. Fun is allowed, right?"

"Yes, but what you are proposing doesn't meet the definition. Stag nights are illogical."

"Do it for Hikau. He'd be devastated if we weren't all there!"

Spock paused for a moment to consider this, and Jim's heart leapt not only at the look on the Vulcan's face- __damn he was hot _-___ but also at the possibility that he might accept.

"Very well. But I do have one condition," added Spock.

"And what is that?" said Kirk, grinning.

"I am not to wear a costume."

 

***

Jim grinned drunkenly. 

"You know what?" he mumbled.  


"Wh-whatt, Jim?" Spock said. While Spock wasn't affected as much by alcohol as humans were, but sugar had a similar effect on him. Jim was well aware of this and had purposefully ordered nothing but sugary-sweet drinks all night long.

"I jsust think that you're just so  _pretty._ " Jim replied. 

"You, you, you are  _also_  pretty," Spock said with a giggle. 

"They're like two little baby girls when they're drunk," Leonard commented. It was only midnight and the two were already very drunk. We're talking a mild inability to stay upright.

"That's right," Hikaru replied. 

"So, nervous about tomorrow?" Leonard asked.

"Not really," Hikaru replied. "I mean, it feels like we've been married for years anyway. This is really just a piece of paper and an excuse to take shore leave for a month."

Leonard grinned wryly.

"I jsust think that you're just so  _pretty._ " Jim replied. 

"You, you, you are  _also_ pretty," Spock said with a giggle. 

"Can't say it was ever like that for me. Anyway, I'm sure you're going to be very happy together," he said with a wistful sigh. Everybody was going and getting married these days, leaving him- "Oh, here come the strippers!" he said slightly gleefully. He could keep his sorrowful interior monologues for another day and better alcohol. 


End file.
